


With a Heart Beating Too Fast

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [42]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives is a good big brother, Flash Fiction, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: It happens to the best of them, the first battle is always rough
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-5385 | Tup
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 9





	With a Heart Beating Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> 118 with Tup and Fives. Tup has a panic attack after his first battle and Fives helps calm him down
> 
> 118\. “Breathe, Just Breathe”

The first battle was always the worst, that was for sure. Fives knew the feeling, still felt the rattling fear in his bones that he felt on Rishi Station sometimes.

He wondered if Rex or any of the Commanders did too, but he didn’t know anyone in the 104th to really ask, and the 212nd had other _anxieties_ to worry about— namely their Jedi. 

Fives let Rex fret about their Jedi, that was his job. 

But what he _did_ worry about was that new group of shinies that they got. Tup, Hardcase, and Dogma. Hardcase and Dogma were settling in nicely, Hardcase had just as much of a penchant for chaos that the rest of the 501st had and while Dogma was a bit of a stickler, he was getting along petty fine.

It was just Tup that Fives was worried about.

After they all returned from the field, he had seen Tup slip away, looking pained and well... Fives was looking for him.

If he was injured then Kix needed to look at it.

Fives reached the bunkroom, knocking lightly on the door. Almost all the other _vod_ were down with General Skywalker and Commander Tano, celebrating the success, so he knew that Tup was most likely alone. The door opened and he glanced around as he stepped in, spotting Tup hunched over on his bunk, head drawn down between his knees and hands shaking.

Fives was instantly at his side, though he kept his footsteps heavy and heard— so not to startle him when he gently placed a hand on the younger _vod’s_ arm. 

“Hey,” he said gently as Tup peered out from under his arms. “Hey, you good, kid?” he asked and he saw the shiny swallow thickly. Fives placed his other hand on Tup’s back and cursed internally.

Panic attack. 

Fives was, admittedly, not as good at dealing with panic attacks as Echo was. Echo always knew what to say that was right— more sympathetic than he was, he supposed— but Echo wasn’t here. Echo was down with the rest partying.

Fives sat down on the edge of Tup’s bunk, and Tup’s eyes were far away— breathing starting to speed up, but Fives grabbed ahold of one of his hands. That jerked Tup back to reality, but the breathing only got worse. He needed Tup to regulate his breathing.

How would he do that?

Fives did the first thing he could think off and pressed Tup’s hand against his own chest, keeping his breaths even. 

“Tup,” he said gently, “Tup’ika, you feel that? Feel my chest rise and fall?” 

The younger clone nodded weakly, hands trembling. Echo let out a breath before drawing one in.

“Com’mon, **Breathe, just... breathe,”** he instructed. “Breathe with me, _vod’ika_ , you’re gonna be okay. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> 118 is popular it seems
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
